


oh baby have i got a treat for you

by brynhildvelvet



Series: akiren week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira in dresses, Gen, Ren In Dresses, akiren as a jazz singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynhildvelvet/pseuds/brynhildvelvet
Summary: amamiya lives to bewitch, and as a jazz singer, all eyes are on him.akiren week day 3: first day/last day





	oh baby have i got a treat for you

His first night at the new club goes just about as well as his other gigs go.

As he expected, honestly. He's quite well-known around these parts. So even though he left his last place in a bit of rush, at least it was no trouble finding another.

Understated, but irresistible, a boost in business for any club that would want him. It's a no-brainer.

His reputation has become that it precedes him, but only for the covetous. After all, things get a little troublesome when people are too loud, when they want to talk more than is advantageous.

It’s alright though, he has his talent in spades, anyone with a brain would see that.

In fact, he walked into the club owner's office dolled up; it definitely wasn't even his best effort, but the frog couldn't tell; he laid down his terms, and waltzed out with a job that would fulfill all of his desires.

There is no end to these kinds of places. He gets to serenade and enchants his audience all alike, sparkling under their gazes. Under his control, they get what they want when he lays his eyes on them, from twilight to dawn, an elegant bird any would be joyed to witness in their lifetime. And one none would taint lest its radiant beauty dims.

For the first night, he dons a simple floor sweeping red dress that exposes the long, smooth curve of his back. The length isn't a problem at all, as he lounges on chairs and tables and stalks among the seated guests.

Singing a melancholic, longing song for the first night is a perfect entrance, it lets the listeners spin their own story about this beautiful newcomer. While his dress is simple, his makeup is anything but, but altogether it's all effortless: a satiny finish upon his face, the perfect amount of skin exposed uptop from a deep cut, but most of all it's his voice that is effortless.

 _The falling leaves drift by the window_  
_The autumn leaves of red and gold_  
_I see your lips, the summer kisses_  
_The sun-burned hands I used to hold_

He closes his eyes as his voice soars, smoke and dusk, and his eyelids glitter in the stage lights. A sunset red and mauve blending into steel grey accentuating his bottomless gunmetal eyes that opens half-lidded to cast sweeping looks over the room. As much as his patrons keep an eye on him, he also has his own for those that catch his attention in particular. He has a certain type...

This is a place that smells of cigarette smoke and the smoke of whiskey poured amber and glistening in the low lights. A place to wile away nights in full-bodied glasses and lovely conversation, only to return to a day of toil and dreaming.

Dreaming of night when they return to him, at this dark decorous club where he stands by the piano, one hand on the dark varnish, lips blood red and lush, forming carefully around every syllable as he sings of times past, of times to come. Hope and failure. Romance and lust.

He drifts among the lacquered tables, gracing customers with his rare acknowledgement as he perches above them glowing and graceful like an angel. He never touches them, simply getting as close he dares, reaching out a sheer gloved hand that plays close to their own. He lays sinuously atop their table. Basking like an adored pet under their attention.

 _Come on babe_  
_Why don't we paint the town?_  
_And all that jazz_

 _I'm gonna rouge my knees_  
_And roll my stockings down_  
_And all that jazz_

Following up with a sultry song is all part of his program. Because while first there’s time for lingering over the past, secondly, one must take the time to party and revel in sin.

He suits it perfectly, flipping his persona like a switch from sweet and sad, to powerful and erotic. He sashays and struts, intending every move to emphasize his curves.

And so it goes during that first night, him casting a spell over his audience; taking proffered pristine cigarettes and paid-for glasses of whiskey from women and everyone alike. A picture of luxury in his gloves, heels, and perfect tousled midnight hair.

Glittering and supple. He is cradled in his own aplomb as well as his guests’ reverence.

Near the night’s end, he spots a figure in a well-cut suit, brown hair tied up specifically to tempt, and a darling face accustomed to stern lines, slack in awe. Most damning of all those eyes follow him intently. Someone's trust fund kid with a desire for a pretty little thing on their arm, he's well-acquainted with the type. They always think he'll fall right into their arms.

On the inside, Amamiya Ren gives a feral smile. Oh, how he proves them wrong, time and time again.

As always, the game begins on the first night.


End file.
